Forever Sweet
by Kaneda-Kun
Summary: It's about Hachiko, Nana Komatsu, picking Nobu over Takumi and not giving birth to her child. It also is going to focus on Nana Osaki's relationship with Ren, and her relationship with Yasu. And, it'll also have some Shin x Reira parts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first NANA fanfiction! I'm still thinking about the title, but it is currently called "Forever Sweet."

First off, I'd like to say that every character and anything related to the anime/manga of NANA belongs to Ai Yazawa-san.

If you are planning to or watching/reading NANA I don't reccommend this fanfiction as it may have spoilers.

Also, a quick thing about the story:

It's about Hachiko (Nana Komatsu) picking Nobu over Takumi and not giving birth to her child.  
It also is going to focus on Nana Osaki's relationship with Ren, and her relationship with Yasu.  
And, I'll have some Shin x Reira parts.  
Please excuse if any of the characters go out-of-character.  
I may also include a NANA OC of mine so I can fangirl Shin, hehe.

Please enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

**Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 1:**

_"Hey Nana. Do you think if I had picked Takumi and kept the baby that I would have struggled less in the life I have chosen?_

_Being Nobu's girlfriend I have felt more happiness than I have ever felt in my life._

_More happiness than I felt when I was a stupid teenage girl in love with Asano-san or when I was with Shoji._

_I sometimes wonder if I had kept the baby and married Takumi that I would have felt the same happiness that I have with Nobu?_

_I wish it was possible to go back into the past and see into the future..._

_But life isn't that easy."_

Nana woke up to the sun beaming into Nobu's small apartment.

Nobu's arms were wrapped around Nana tightly;

She smiled at the adorable punk's face, Shin was right, Nobu did look underage.

Nana giggled at the thought of Nobu in a school uniform, causing him to wake up.

Nobu's eyes opened slowly and looked right up at Nana.

"Good morning." Smiled Nana as she brushed her hand against Nobu's cheek.

Nobu sat up and tackled Nana to the bed, a big grin on his face;

"Hachiko! You always look so cute in the morning!" Nobu squeezed his skinny arms around Nana.

"Kya! Nobu! Let go!" Giggled Nana, "Do you have practice today?" She asked.

"Uh huh, you know we always have practice!" Laughed Nobu.

"I've noticed, and yet I still haven't seen Nana or the others much..." A sad expression came across Nana's face.

"Well, come with me today!" Nobu grinned and pulled the covers off himself, then slipped out of bed.

"Nana will be there, obviously."

Nana looked up at Nobu from her position on the bed, her eyes filled with excitement at the thought of seeing Nana.

* * *

Alright, that is chapter 1! ^^

If you see any mistakes in spelling or anything, feel free to tell me!

Oh! And in chapter two Nana (Komatsu) will start being called Hachiko/Hachi as to not get her confused with Nana Osaki!

If you didn't get it, by the way, when something is in italics, it means the person is thinking. (Or in Hachiko's case, recalling things.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi! ^_^

Here is chapter 2 of "Forever Sweet." My NANA fanfiction!

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 2:**

Nana and Nobu walked down the street to the Gaia studios, hand in hand.

Hachi was tagging along to the BLAST practice; she hadn't seen Nana in days and was both excited and nervous.

Nobu opened the door to the room BLAST practices in,

"Nana!" Hachi dropped Nobu's hand and ran at Nana like an excited puppy.

Nana's arms opened then closed around Hachiko, smiling as she hugged her back.

"Ah, Hachi, it's good to see you." Laughed Nana as she pat Hachi on the head.

"My new job has made me really busy, I barely get to see you guys!" Pouted Hachi,

"It's not fair! They work me so hard!"

This made Nana, Nobu and Yasu laugh;

"Don't complain, Nana-Chan. You were excited about this job when you got it." Said Yasu as he lit a Black Stone cigarette.

"Where's Shin?" Nobu asked as he took his guitar out of its case and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"He emailed me saying he would be late." Yasu chuckled as an annoyed expression came across Nana's face.

"Damn it! That Shin is starting to come later because of his job of sleeping around with woman!" Huffed Nana as she sat down beside Hachiko.

Just at that moment Shin burst through the door;

"Sorry! I missed the last train!" Shin looked at the other band members, a small pout on his face because he was aware that Nana was pissed.

"Excuses!" Nana sighed and stood up, then went over to the mic.

"Haaaaachi!" Shin ran over to Hachiko, hugging her.

"Nana-san is so mean!" Cried Shin, getting a glare from the cat-eyed queen.

"Nana just worries about you." Giggled Hachi.

"Alright, alright! Let's practice already!" Shouted Nana.

Shin went over to Nana's left and pulled out his guitar, closing his eyes once his hands were in the right place.

"One! Two! Three!" Yelled Nana; soon the small room was filled with the sound of Nana's intense singing.

Hachi's eyes widened in pure amazement as Nana's voice filled with extreme emotion.

* * *

Chapter 2, FIN! XD

This chapter is pretty boring, I know.

But it kind of has a hidden part; BLAST is getting alot of studio time, so something it seems they may debut soon...(in this fanfiction they have not yet debuted.)

Hachiko hasn't seen alot of Nana lately because she has been spending time with Ren (pretty easy guess why, but you'll find out in chapter 3.)

Out of all the members she sees Nobu most, being her boyfriend and all, BUT! She still sees him less because of practice and his part-time job.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! Chapter 3! ^_^

This chapter is more about Nana Osaki and her relationship with Ren~

I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, so please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Oi! Hachiko! Wait up for a minute," Nana ran up to Hachi and Nobu. "I'll be staying at Ren's place tonight again. So feel free to have Nobu over. I'm sure the pervert would love to see you in a yukata again then-" Nana was cut off as Nobu's face flushed, "Shut up!" He yelled, still blushing.

Nana stuck her tongue out, "Well whatever, I'll call you before I come home." Nana turned around and ran down the street, she seemed eager to see Ren.

"Nana hasn't been staying at the flat lately..." Hachi had the face of a sad and disappointed puppy.

"It's just because Nana and Ren both want to spend as much time together before Trapnest starts recording." Nobu frowned slightly; he didn't like seeing Hachiko sad.

"I know it's hard for you to not see Nana every day, but you know how she feels about Ren."

Hachi bit her bottom lip, "I'm being selfish and only thinking about my own feelings..."

Nobu smiled softly and rested his hand on Hachiko's head. "You just care for Nana a lot, Hachi."

Hachiko didn't say anything, she smiled and walked with Nobu to her and Nana's apartment.

**Ren's Apartment – 9:30 PM.**

Nana pressed the button on the speaker below Ren's apartment.

"Hello?" Ren's voice was low and quiet, it didn't sound like his own voice thought Nana.

"It's me. Let me in, it's freezing out here!" hissed Nana.

Ren chuckled once and buzzed Nana up.

Nana came inside of the apartment building and went up to Ren's house.

She knocked on the door once, Ren opened and smiled at Nana.

"When are you starting recording?" Nana asked as she served Ren the miso soup she had made them.

"The day after tomorrow." Ren sipped the soup as Nana sit down across from him.

"We also have a photo shoot right after." Ren's voice was so calm and cool that it sent a shiver down Nana's back.

"How long will the recording take?" Nana asked as she sipped her soup, it had started getting cold.

"2 weeks, so says Takumi." Ren opened a can of beer and took a sip, his eyes fixed on Nana.

"...And the shoot?" Nana stared into the soup bowl that was now empty.

"5 days." Ren said, again his voice calm.

"But we'll get to see each other when you get back and during your shoot, right?" She couldn't look up, scared of Ren's answer.

"No," Ren looked down at Nana, "As soon as we're done recording we are flying to the UK for the shoot." He stood up and took the dishes to the sink.

Nana's eyes narrowed slowly, she felt overwhelmed for some reason.

Ren finished washing the dishes and went over to Nana's side, "Maybe the time alone will give you an answer to my question." He kissed her neck, causing Nana to shiver.

_"Oh yeah...Ren asked me to marry him a month ago, he hasn't even pushed me for an answer. I'm not surprised he'd want one soon."_

Nana had found herself standing up and turning around, embracing Ren.

He always seemed to have a spell on her.

_"So much for my pride."_ Thought Nana as she and Ren fell onto the bed.

_"Hey Nana, now that I really think about it; whenever Ren would be away from you, you would always keep yourself busy. But when you could see Ren you strayed away from him or stayed with him._

_I never understood back then."_

**

* * *

**

Chapters are getting longer, dun dun dun dun dun! XD

Anyways, in this chapter Nana remembers (pfft, she didn't forget.) that Ren had asked her to marry him a month before (next chapter she'll have a flashback) but she never gave him an answer.

Again like I said in the first chapter, anything in italics is someone thinking to themself or Hachiko recalling something XD (Like at the end of this chapter.)

I might use italics for when someone texts/emails someone. ^^'

Alright and on to the thing Hachiko said at the last part in this chapter:

She was talking about how Nana can't be without Ren, but at the same time when she CAN be with him, she either stays with him or strays away from him because she's afraid (but of what? you'll find out soon enough unless you already figured it out.)

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! ^^

Here is chapter 4 of Forever Sweet!

I'm sorry this chapter was late. I needed to finish it and then was being lazy about typing it up, heh.

So sorry! ^^

In this chapter I switched off with characters (aka I wrote in three different peoples POV's.)

First Nana's, then Hachiko's then Yasu's.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4:**

Nana woke up in Ren's bed, sitting up slowly as she wrapped the bed sheets around her.

Ren was fast asleep beside Nana; she looked at the lock that was around his neck.

She could remember the day she gave it to him; she could remember it too well.

Nana got up silently and put on her clothes, then quickly wrote Ren a note.

_"Had to go to work. Have a nice time in England. __-Nana"_

She put the note on Ren's table and left his apartment, slipping his key back under the door before she left.

Truth was Nana didn't have work that day, she just couldn't say goodbye to Ren.

She had too much on her mind at that moment.

Nana soon found herself on the river bank.

She sat down near the water and began to sing.

"...I need your love  
I'm a broken rose...  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain,  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me..."

**Nana & Hachiko's apartment – 10:00 AM.**

Hachiko's eyes slowly opened to the light that filled her bedroom.

Nobu couldn't stay the night as he had work in the morning.

Hachi got out of bed and put clean clothes on, she wasn't quite sure what to do as she had no work that day.

Nobu was at work, Nana hadn't called yet and Jun-Chan had an art class to teach.

Hachi sighed and came out of her room, then went over to the fridge.

After putting the juice back in the refrigerator she looked at the calendar, her eyes widened at the date that was only 1 week away.

Yasu's birthday!

Hachiko grabbed her phone off the counter, then quickly emailed Yasu.

_Yasu! Your birthday is next week! Do you have plans? – Hachi._

She sat down over by the window, eager for a reply.

**Yasu's apartment – 10:15 AM.**

Yasu had been up since 7:00 AM, he was already in a suit, no surprise there.

Yasu typed away on his laptop as he smoked a Black Stone cigarette.

His cell phone went off, he had 1 new email.

Yasu read the email Hachi had sent him, a small smile on his face.

_No, I do not, Nana-Chan. Do you have something in mind?_

Not even did 5 minutes pass that Yasu got another email from Hachiko.

_Yes! Me and Nana will throw you a party here at the flat! Everyone will come! Nobu, Shin, Jun-Chan and Kyosuke! Don't reply, I need to plan!_

Yasu chuckled at the email then threw his phone on the bed, "Party, eh?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel it's pretty short so hopefully next chapter will be longer!

I was having abit of writers block with what to do, but then it came to me.

Since Ren is going to England right after recording and won't be able to see Nana, I'm going to show you more of Yasu and Nana's relationship (in my mind of how it should be xDD).

So it's Yasu's birthday soon! XD Man, I wonder how old he REALLY is? Still, gotta love Yasu!

Some more reviews would be nice...(:

See ya in the next chapter~!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to who ever has been reading Forever Sweet! _

So sorry that chapter 5 is so late! I seemed to have writers block for awhile even though I knew what I wanted to write about. o.o

This chapter is pretty short and I'm not really happy with it, but I hope the next chapter will be more interesting...XD

* * *

**Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 5:**

Hachiko sat at the table by the window, thinking of ideas for Yasu's birthday party.

Of course if Nana didn't like any of them she would scrap the whole plan and start new.

"It's already 3 PM, I wonder where Nana is..." Hachi sighed and picked up her mobile phone then dialled Nana's number.

Nana picked up after the fifth ring.

"God, you're persistent, Hachiko."

Hachi smiled, it was nice to hear Nana's voice even if it sounded annoyed.

"Nana! Where are you?"

Nana let out a low chuckle, "I'm on my way home, actually."

Hachiko grinned widely.

"Great! There is something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Alright, I'm almost home so I'll talk to you then."

Hachi smiled, "Okay."

Nana snapped her phone shut and continued walking back to her and Hachiko's flat.

Hachi was making some snacks for Nana when she got home.

Nana walked up the stairs of the apartment and to apartment 707.

"I'm home." Nana called out as she unlocked the door and came inside.

"Nana! Welcome home!" Hachiko smiled and closed the door as Nana went over to the table.

"Pfft...Hachiko...You act like my husband!" Nana burst out laughing as Hachi pouted and came over to the table.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" asked Nana.

After about 10 minutes of Hachiko talking really fast about what she was planning Nana lit a cigarette.

"Alright, so we'll throw Yasu a birthday party here."

Hachi smiled, "I'll make him a cake!"

"Lucky guy." Nana laughed, Hachi did indeed make good cakes.

Hachiko smiled, she loved the sound of Nana's laugh. It somehow made her feel better.

"How is Ren?" Hachi asked out of the blue, it took Nana a bit by surprise.

"Oh, uh, he's good," She paused, thinking about the night before.

"He's going to be really busy so I'll be here, working and at rehearsal most of the time." Nana smiled weakly.

"Oh, I see." Hachi's voice sounded a bit concerned. "Um, Nana...Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Ren asked you to marry him some time ago, are you going to say yes?" Hachi's voice sounded nervous for some reason.

Nana was taken aback by the question, her lips opened slowly but before any words could come out Hachiko's cell phone rang.

"Hi Hi, Nana here!" Hachi smiled brightly, "Nobu! Yes? Hmm..."

As Hachiko continued to talk to Nobu on the phone, Nana gazed out of the window.

_"Ren..."_ Her lips moved as the words came out silently.

* * *

Again, sorry for such a short chapter!

I think I said in the last chapter this would show you more of Nana and Yasu's relationship, but I'm going to save that for the next chapter.

On a side note, I might do a Shin x OC fanfiction, which is kind of like a side story to this! XD

See you in the next chapter, and please review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Phew, just finished this chapter!

It's a time skip to Yasu's birthday in this chapter!

Also, Shin mentions having to go to a music school, this is actually a side story I'm writing.

So soon Shin will be gone but will be in the other story xD He still will appear in here, and so will the mystery person from the other story!

Please enjoy.**

* * *

****Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 6:**

A whole week passed and it was the day of Yasu's birthday.

Hachi, Nobu, Nana and Shin were setting up the apartment.

Yes. They were really blowing up balloons and hanging streamers.

"This is so fun!" Shin laughed, Hachiko did as well.

"When is Yasu coming?" Nana asked as she blew up another balloon.

"He said he'd be here in like 20 minutes." Nobu grinned and watched as Nana grabbed a black sharpie and drew on a white balloon, making it look similar to Yasu.

Hachi stood up and went over to the counter. The cake she had made for Yasu was on top of it.

It was a chocolate frosted cake with white icing. The cake said; "Happy Birthday, Ya-San!"

Quite simple to be honest.

Just as everyone was putting away the extra party supplies a knock was at the door.

Nana went over to the door and opened it, Yasu stood there; A cigarette between his lips and a smile on his face.

"Hey baldy, happy birthday." Nana chuckled and moved out of the way so Yasu could come in.

"Ya-San!" Yelled Nobu and Shin in unison, they both went over to Yasu.

Nobu smiled and patted Yasu's shoulder, "Sorry it's not much of a glamorous party, Ya-San."

Yasu chuckled and put out his cigarette, "One doesn't need glamour when one has his best friends."

Everyone smiled and Hachi started pouring some beer for everyone.

**3 Hours later.**

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating the food Hachi made and drinking.

Shin was almost bawling. "And the people at Gaia said I have to go to a music school for a few weeks! Why?!" He whined, everyone laughed.

"Ahaha, poor Shin!" Nobu was tearing up from laughing.

"It's not funny! It's going to be boring!" Shin pouted and drank his drink.

Hachi stood up and went to put dishes away, Nobu came and helped her.

Shin passed out, his head on the table.

Nana and Yasu were alone at the table, both looking out the window.

"So I presume you're aware of Ren's schedule for awhile?" Yasu asked as he lit a cigarette.

Nana looked at Yasu, "Yeah."

"I see." Yasu looked down at Nana and smiled softly.

"Hey, Nana!" Hachi and Nobu came over to the two. "I'm going to go with Nobu while he takes Shin back to his place." She smiled at the two as Nobu slung Shin over his shoulder.

"Alright, see you guys in awhile." Yasu smiled, "And thank you for the party."

Nana watched as Nobu and Hachiko left with Shin still passed out.

"Hmmph. That Shin really shouldn't drink so much, he's still only 15." Nana sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"Shin recommends me of when Ren was younger." Yasu blew smoke out the window.

Nana's heart thumped.

"Shin is trying to become better than Ren, to surpass him." He said and looked at Nana, "When he goes to that music school he'll get better, and someday he will surpass Ren."

Just as Nana was about to say something Yasu stood up, "It's about time I go as well, I have work in the morning." He smiled and went over to the door. "Thank you for the party." He chuckled.

Nana had followed him to the door, which was now open as Yasu stood in the doorway.

"Nana, don't get emotional over Ren not being here. Focus on important things, like your singing." He patted her head softly and turned to leave, but Nana grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey...Want to sleep together?" She asked, knowing what his answer would be as it was always the same.

"I might have to take you up on that, Nana." Yasu leaned down and kissed Nana softly on the lips then walked down the hallway from her apartment, humming as he did.

Nana's eyes widened, she was surprised from the answer and the kiss.

She shut the door then slid down, leaning against it for support.

What were those feelings she felt when Yasu kissed her?

_"Could I...Have feelings for Yasu...?"_

* * *

Yay! Yasu kissed Nana! XD

Nana is now questioning her feelings for Yasu, and thinking is Ren really what she wants? We'll find out.

Don't forget to check out my Shin side story when I have chapter 1 up!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my readers! ^^

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been really busy and what with Christmas being really soon pretty stressed.

Please enjoy, and review!

**

* * *

**

**Forever Sweet – A Nana fan fiction.**

**Chapter 7:**

"Ugh!" Nobu dumped Shin on to the floor.

Hachi and Nobu had finally got back to Nobu's apartment with the passed out and drunk Shin.

"That took way longer than I thought..." Hachiko shivered at remembering how many times they had to stop to let Shin throw up.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Nobu smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, I just hope Nana is alright. I'm sure Yasu has left by now." Hachi smiled.

"Mmm...I'll walk you home." Nobu grinned and grabbed Hachiko's hand, then went over to the door.

"Shin! I'm walking Hachi back home!" He shouted before shutting the door behind them.

Shin just rolled on to his back, "I shouldn't have drunk so much..."

**Nana & Hachi's Apartment – 10:00 PM.**

Nana had managed to get up 10 minutes after Yasu leaving.

She had been sitting in her room for the past hour, just in a daze.

Nana kept thinking about Ren and Yasu.

Soon sleep took over Nana.

She began to dream about playing a huge show, and Ren was there to watch her.

Hachiko opened the door to apartment 707 and looked around once she and Nobu were inside.

"I guess Nana went to bed..." Nobu smiled softly.

"Hmm." Hachi also smiled and took off her coat.

"I'm going to head back now, Hachi." Nobu leaned down a bit and kissed Hachiko.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nobu." She smiled and locked the door behind him.

Hachiko went over to Nana's open door and peered in.

She smiled softly as she watched Nana snore peacefully in her sleep.

"Goodnight, Nana."

**The next day – 12:00 PM.**

Hachi was up and making food.

She decided to let Nana sleep, as everyone was up pretty late the night before.

The TV was on while Hachi cooked.

"Hello! This is Mina Kawara from channel 7's SoraBox!"

Hachi turned around to look at the TV, she enjoyed SoraBox, which was a music show on channel 7 hosted by the lovely Mina Kawara.

"Today I will be interviewing one of Tokyo's biggest bands, Trapnest!"

Hachiko's eyes widened when Trapnest came on stage.

Her eyes went to Ren's face.

After about 20 minutes of Hachi continuing cooking and listening to the interview, the host finally got to Ren.

"Ren, I have seen a couple of photographs of you and the lead singer of the new up-and-coming band Black Stones, Nana Osaki. Are you two in a relationship?"

Hachi's eyes looked at Takumi, he was making a face at Ren.

"No, we are not." Ren had a calm look on his face.

Reira snorted, but no one seemed to notice.

"I see. Do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?"

"No. I am mainly focusing on the band and playing guitar."

Mina Kawara turned around to face the camera.

"That is all the time we have for interviewing! Trapnest will now be playing a song for you!"

Hachi watched as the band members got on stage and began playing "A Little Pain."

Not even 1 minute into the song, the TV clicked off.

Hachiko turned around, Nana was standing in her doorway, the remote in her hand.

"Nana! Good afternoon, how long have you-"

"Since the host started talking to Ren."

Nana looked very tired and drained.

"Oh..." Hachi started putting food on a plate and then put it on the table.

"Here, I made lunch." She smiled softly.

"Yeah." Nana went and sat down; she started eating the food slowly.

"Nana...Is everything all right?" Hachi sat across from Nana, looking worried.

"I don't know anymore..." Nana sighed and looked at Hachi.

"Hachi...Last night Yasu kissed me and I felt something. Something I never feel when Ren kisses me."

Hachi stood up suddenly and slammed her hands down on the table, surprising Nana.

"Nana! Are you in love with Yasu?!"

Nana's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know..." She shook her head.

"Hmm..." Hachi sat back down.

"You should talk to Yasu about this."

"I guess...I just don't know." Nana stood up and took the dishes to the counter.

"Well...Talk to him after practice today."

_That's right, practice. I forgot about it, and Yasu will be there._

Nana smiled for some reason, "Yeah, yeah...I will."

_"Hey, Nana. Why is it that when you have someone in your life, and someone else appears in your life you want them more than the person you love?"_

* * *

I tried to make some of this chapter lulzy, like the part where Hachi remembers Shin throwing up. xD

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and fave if you like it!

Also, happy holidays, guys!

(Should I do a oneshot NANA holiday special?! XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my God! _

I am soo sorry this chapter is like, a month late, guys! I had a really bad writers block (still kinda do for Forever Sweet...) but it's going away, thankfully!

I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Years!

I'm also sorry for the short chapter. ;~;

Please enjoy...

* * *

Nana and Hachi were on their way to the Gaia studio, since Blast had practice that day.

"Are you ready, Nana?" Hachi smiled, they stood infront of Blast's practicing room.

"Uh huh." Nana opened the door, as soon as she did, she sighed.

Yasu, Nobu and Shin were in there. Shin was practically yelling, and in almost tears.

"I have to start going to the music school tomorrow!" Shin whined, Nobu and Yasu were holding back laughter.

"Shin, it'll be a good learning experience." Yasu tried to smile, but a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Shin noticed Hachi and Nana were here and got up quickly, running to Hachi.

"Haaaaachi! I don't want to go!"

"Shin-Chan, it'll be fun! Maybe there will be cute girls." Hachi smiled and patted Shin on the head.

"His age, hopefully." Nana snorted.

"Mmm...I guess." Shin mumbled and released Hachi, going over to his guitar on the other side of the mic.

"Let's practice now." Nana smiled and went over to the mic.

The room soon filled with everyone playing together and Nana singing.

A few hours later they were finished, Hachi clapped happily.

"You guys are so great!" She smiled.

"Heh, thanks, Hachi." Nobu grinned and put his guitar back in its case.

"Me and Shin are going back home. I'm going to help him get ready for the music school. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure!" Hachi smiled and picked up her bag, then glanced at Nana, who nodded.

"It's not like I'm a little kid! I can get ready by myself-" Shin pouted.

"Mentally, ready, Shin. You're working yourself up." Nobu laughed, "It'll be fun."

The three left the room, leaving Nana and Yasu alone.

"Yasu...I need to talk to you about last night." Nana was looking at the ground.

Yasu came around the drum set and stood infront of Nana.

"I'm sorry about that, Nana. I was being impulsive and-"

Nana put her finger on Yasu's lips, to stop him from talking.

"Don't say you're sorry." She looked up and Yasu, a weak smile on her face. "When you kissed me I felt alright. Better than I have been in awhile." Nana slowly removed her finger from Yasu's lips, then leaned up.

"Yasu, I think I'm falling for you." Nana closed her eyes and kissed Yasu, a look of surprise crossed his face, then a smile came to his lips as he kissed her back.

"I've always loved you, Nana. Always."

* * *

Things are really getting interesting for Yasu and Nana, huh?

Again, I'm sorry for such a short chapter, guys. ;~; /3

In this chapter I mention again about Shin going to a music school for training (lol), which is a story I'm about to start writing. So please check it out once the first chapter is up.

Since my writer block is fading away, I'm going to try writing a lot! (I'm working on a few different stories!)

Please review! ^_^


End file.
